Goliath AE
by skullcrusher206
Summary: years in the future ponies will create ships, weapons, and other things. they will also find they are not the only ones in this galaxy. when one race of the newly discovered aliens called the Dredge, beings of pure energy, decide the pony race presents a threat they destroy them leaving the ponies with no home and only a myth that could hopefully save ponykind. oc submission closed


Goliath A.E

Chapter one

Evacuation

Author notes: alright so I have been extremely lazy with updating and such but while I was being lazy I watched the movie titan A.E. which made me think why not ponify it! So something will be different to make it a bit easier for me to write but yeah enjoy it.

"All personal, evacuate. Shuttle bays one through five now leaving." The booming intercom voice sounded out through the multiple hangars that housed shuttles and the panicking ponies that were now threatened with destruction. Several light blue ships that had two prongs on each side of them acting like wings flew over a hangar firing the same color laser into a crowd of ponies running for a hangar trying to board an escape shuttle.

"Lightning!?" A stallion yelled looking around as the sirens wailed as more alien ships dived bombed blowing up another hangar.

"Dad!" A small colt ran through the crowd.

"Lightning." The stallion said and picked up Lighting placing him on his back and ran for a private shuttle.

"Dad, what's going on?" Lightning asked from his father's back.

"It's not safe here anymore son." His father said and placed him a on the ground next to a rather chubby unicorn stallion," Son, you're going on that shuttle but I have to take a different one."

"Dad no, I want to go with you." Lightning said.

"It's not safe; I promise I'll meet you up there. Take this necklace as long as you have there will be hope." His father said placing a necklace around Lightning's neck," Take care of him Tech." His father said, kissed Lighting on his head and the galloped off to a waiting hover jeep.

"Dad!" Lightning yelled and tried to run after his father but was stopped by the chubby stallion known as Tech," He'll be safe son, we need to go."

Tech's horn glowed and Lightning was lifted off the ground and was carried onto the shuttle. All the way he was carried lightning was fighting to get free and was yelling for his father.

"Is it ready!?" Lightning father yelled to the driver of the hover jeep as the sped through the airfield and out into a grass field heading for the barn.

"Just waiting for you sir." The driver answered as several blue explosions took place behind the hoer jeep and two of the blue alien ships flew over them," Lucky for us the Dredge haven't a clue where it is."

"That's good; the goliath is our last hope." Lightning's father said as the jeep stopped at the barn and he jumped out," Now get to a shuttle!"

"Celestia guide you sir!" The driver yelled and sped off as Lightning's father trotted inside the barn and stood on top of a large metal plate," This is Runner, bring me down! "The metal plate hissed and the started to lower into the ground bring Lightning's father down into a huge chamber.

As Lightning's father prepared his own ship Lightning and Tech's shuttle was already in the air. Several shuttles close to them exploded as multiple dredge ships fired upon them. As the shuttle exploded through clouds and through the atmosphere almost every pony gasped on the shuttle as they saw a large almost pillar like Dredge ship moving over the Equestria there was a high pitched squeal that ripped through space and the body of the shuttle then a blue beam shot down from the Dredge ship hitting Equestria.

Tech was looking down through the window watching as a large dome ship rocket out of the ground and hit the atmosphere," Come on, Runner, Come on!" He said to himself and then cheered as the ship rocketed pas their shuttle and entered hyper space. Lightning was staring at Equestria as the blue beam disappeared and was replaced with a red and purple laser that shot the planet creating a shockwave that covered the planet. Quickly after the shockwave had disappeared the planet started to wither and burn then exploded sending hundreds and thousands of pieces of rocks flying though space and hitting multiple shuttles instantly exploding them. The few that survived flew off into deep space trying to look for shelter.

Author notes: don't worry none of you who have read my other stories, I will still work on them this is just a little joy story. Oh I will need some oc's

I'll need a mechanic, navigation expert, second in command, captain, and co-pilot. I will choose who will get what role if I receive more than one for that particular role. Here is what I need.

Name

Species

Role

Colors and appearance

Um….other stuff you think I should know.

More of the story will be explained later on so hang in there and see you next chapter!


End file.
